


Below The Belt

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Disturbing Themes, Double Drabble, Heavy Angst, M/M, Poetry, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there's no other way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below The Belt

Horizontal or vertical?

That's the question!

What would be more efficient?

I will try both.

I won't be bothered by temptation.

So time is on my side.

Warmth engulfs me and I feel myself relax.

I will be free at last.

Although I feel a bit bad.

But it's better this way.

Better for the both of us.

I feel powerful.

Even without a wand.

I won't stop me though.

The pain is sharp but bearable.

It goes faster than I thought.

I feel myself drifting away.

As life is leaving my body.

I welcome it.

As an old friend...

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Draco! No!” screamed Harry when he entered the bathroom.

His boyfriend even paler than before, lying motionless in darkness.

Broken mirror as a witness.

Whispering words learned from old foes, while waving his wand.

Faulty fissures closing on melody.

Repairing errors.

Temptation too hard to handle.

Eyelids going north.

“Why, Draco?” Harry whispered, tears stinging like knives.

“Can't...”Draco replied, crying for the first time since it began. “Can't fight it...”

“You can...and you will,” whispered Harry. “Together.”

Draco opened his mouth, but there was nothing but silence.

“D-don't,” whispered Harry and held his beloved close.


End file.
